


Officer Pidge

by AstroAaron



Series: Pidge & Lance, Sitting In A Tree [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Loud Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Spanking, Texting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAaron/pseuds/AstroAaron
Summary: Pidge & Lance have been dating for so long that they refer to each other as 'husband' and 'wifey'. So, when they both have a relatively bad day, Pidge finds a way to pick their morale up. Granted, she has her own motives for cosplaying as a sexy Police officer, but Lance doesn't seem to mind.This work is part of a trade.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Pidge & Lance, Sitting In A Tree [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502615
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Officer Pidge

“What the fuck did you do?” Pidge asked her boyfriend. This wasn’t in response to something he had said. Lance actually hadn’t said anything. He had gotten his phone out, called Pidge, or ‘wifey’ as his contacts read, and was greeted by those six words before opening his mouth. 

Sarcastically, “Good afternoon to you too.” 

“Where are you and why aren’t you here?!” Pidge was outside her dorm house sweating in the sudden spring heat. She didn’t often dress up in business style attire, but when she did, it was for a job interview. An interview, Lance said he’d drive her to before his class started. 

“I’m on my way but I uh…kind of got a ticket.” 

Pidge pinched the bridge of her nose, “I told you to get your tags renewed.” 

“I did get them renewed!” Lance argued, “I was speeding and the cop decided to be a prick and write me up!” 

“Jeez,” she let out. Pidge then processed that her boyfriend just had a negative interaction with a cop. “You’re okay though? It was just a ticket?” 

He sighed, “Yeah.” The sound of his car starting up could be heard. “Be there in twenty instead of ten.” 

“Love you,” Pidge said. 

“Love you too.” Lance snickered, “Hey?” 

Matching his tone, “Hey?” 

He spoke in a sultry tone where Pidge could easily envision his brow being raised with a sleazy grin. 

“What’re you wearing, baby?” 

*Click* 

! 

Katie Holt walked into the building full of confidence. Her references were sorted. Her resume was laminated. There was a gel pad hidden in her high heels. Most importantly, she rehearsed the top ten most asked interview questions with both Professor Shirogane and Lance. Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt knew she was going to get this position. 

Unfortunately, the person interviewing her obviously didn’t know that and sent her on her way. 

“Did he say why?” Allura asked. Lance was in class at the moment which led Pidge to call her best friend. 

Pidge sat inside the mall across the street from her latest rejection. More specifically, the food court. Aside from Allura, overpriced cheese pizza was her best friend at the moment. 

“Oh, you know, ‘wait until you get your degree. Then give us a call!’ For a fucking entry-level position!” She took a big chomp into the pizza. “A degree to answer a damn phone and file papers. Pfft! Jackass.” 

“I’m terribly sorry to hear that,” Allura said. 

Pidge sighed, “Yeah. Me too.” Her elbows hit the table and so did the depression of being an unemployed college student. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Allura asked sincerely. 

Dryly, “You got a job for me so I can stop mooching off my husband, family, and doing quick fix-it's for strangers?” 

Casually, “Yes actually.” 

Pidge dropped her pizza onto the paper plate. 

“What?” 

“I told you that I work at a cosplay shop, right?” 

Seizing the opportunity, “That’s a fancy way of saying ‘you sell French maid outfits and anime girl uniforms’.” 

“I don’t work in the ‘Eighteen and over section’,” Allura protested. “Now look, do you want a payroll or not?” 

“Yes please,” Pidge said eagerly. 

She continued, “If you mention my name to a guy named Coran, and let him know that you’re into space and,” she chuckled, “other nerd stuff, he’ll probably hire you on the spot.” 

Pidge, back to eating her snack, spoke with her mouth full. 

“How ba fu you oh ‘at?” 

“Because he’s my uncle,” Allura informed able to understand American gibberish. 

“…Your uncle sells-” 

Allura cut her off, “You’re welcome for the opportunity you little gremlin.” 

“Thank you.” Pidge swallowed, “So where’s the store?” 

“It’s inside the mall on Delta drive.” 

Just as she said that, Pidge looked left of the food court and, there it was. ‘Coran’s Ultimate Cosplay’ with the logo on the windows being a curled mustache. It was small compared to the other clothing stores. But the ‘Batman’ outside the store handing out flyers helped it to stand out. 

Life was weird sometimes. 

! 

Lance pulled into his apartment complex parking lot. His one day off from work and he was going to spend it at home. His agenda was to relax and play some games. That is after he checked in with Pidge. His only reason for not texting her sooner were his college finals. 

He turned the car off and pulled his phone out. Lance’s thumbs hit the keyboard and not three seconds later, there was a knock on his window. McClain looked and groaned. 

“Are you serious?” he asked himself. 

There was a uniformed cop. Her arms were leaning over the roof of his Torino. He couldn’t see her face, but her badge was crystal clear. 

“Step out of the car sir.” She ordered. 

Lance suddenly froze. That voice seemed eerily familiar. The accent sounded artificial and as he looked at the badge again, Lance found it was just as fake as the baton on her hip. Those hips, he was definitely familiar with. 

“…Katie?” he guessed. 

Pidge bent down revealing her smiling face. 

In her normal kinship, “Step out of the car, sir.” 

Doing as he was asked; Lance was equally as confused as he was when he thought it was a real, just small, cop. How did she get to his apartment without a car? Why was she here and not at her dorm? What happened at her interview? But there was the more intriguing question on his mind. 

“What’re you doing dressed as a—” 

Out of nowhere, Lance was suddenly being handcuffed and pressed against the hood of his car. Lance wanted to struggle but Pidge was already asserting herself. She was pressing her pelvis against his bent over behind. Her left hand grabbing at the fluffy green handcuffs locking Lance’s hands behind his back. Her right hand was digging through his pockets pulling out contents she already knew about.

“Well, well, well.” She said with an ungodly fake Chicago accent. “What da ‘fack’ do we haves here?” 

“Why do you sound like a ‘Blues Brother’?” Lance asked slightly terrified. 

Ignoring him, “Looks like we got’s a-selves a concealed weapon.” It was his car and house keys. “I’m gonna have ta takes ya in for questioning.” 

“I’ll do whatever you say.” Lance cried, “Just please stop talking like a 1930’s mobster!” 

Pidge hoisted him up and began to walk him up the stairs. Not letting the joke go, she whispered something informative into his ear.” 

“We all have our jobs. And mine starts on Monday.” 

Officer Holt dragged suspect McClain into the apartment. While Lance was more than willing to play this game with her, Katie kicking the door open was a little more than unnecessary. 

“Don’t get my security deposit taken away!” Lance shouted. 

The cop uniform had completely gone to her head at this point. She ignored Lance’s claim slamming the door shut and tossing him toward the couch. He turned himself around quick enough to land on his bottom. However, his hands were still cuffed behind his back and his back was against the furniture. 

“Mr. McClain.” Katie played with the keys to Lance’s freedom. As they swirled around her finger, she strutted toward him emphasizing the sway in her hips. “You’re going to learn to show this Officer some respect.” Her foot hit the cushion landing a centimeter from her captive’s waist. “Is that clear?” 

Lance looked at Katie’s already undone belt. Her sex was within arm’s reach of him and this was bothersome. Wanting to take control of Katie’s obvious libido but being at her mercy was getting under Lance’s skin. The skin Katie was interested in though, could be seen building against his zipper. Holt’s insidious grin only made it worse for him. 

“I’m just happy you stopped doing the insane Muppet voice,” Lance said. 

The officer grasped Lance’s cheeks forcing him to pucker his lips and accept a kiss. It wasn’t passionate or romantic. She wasn’t giving Lance any sort of loving care he had become familiar with their relationship. It was demanding. Her tongue was lolling his without any wait for his reaction. Her objective was to feel good using him. A point furthered as his shirt was ripped clean off his body. 

Suddenly bare-chested in front of a cosplaying Katie, Lance pulled away from her. 

“Katie! Listen!” he shouted. This got her attention. The smile vanished as fear of unintentionally hurting him claimed her. “Safety word is ‘Lion’.” Her lust returned within seconds. 

“The safety word is ‘Lion’,” Katie repeated before straddling his bare shoulders. “Now be a good little boy and eat your way out of your ticket.” Her knees dug into her man’s shoulders. Katie unbuttoned her pants revealing her sex. Lance was more than delighted in seeing his love without panties. 

The criminal couldn’t have asked the officer for a better last meal. 

! 

Katie walked into work Monday with her borrowed outfit folded inside her UFO-themed backpack. The little woman was clearly exhausted and was heavily relying on her morning cup of coffee to fix that. The bags under her eyes and slow pace were still very visible, however. 

“Morning Pidge.” Allura greeted. 

“Morning,” Pidge said struggling to walk into the locker room. Her eyes were half open and her legs wobbled a little. Despite these obvious signs staying up all night, Allura’s attention fell on the satisfied smirk plastered on Holt’s face. It was as if she didn’t mind the fatigue. Whatever she was doing was completely worth the lack of balance. 

“You okay there, Pidge?” 

Pidge just nodded with a low-voiced chuckle. Allura raised a slightly concerned brow. 

Something happened last night. The officer outfit she was putting back was unreasonably clean. Not just washed, but pressed like it was to be perfectly inspected. If she were planning on wearing it for their job at the cosplay shop, Allura wouldn’t have had a second thought. But she wasn’t. Pidge had grabbed a ‘scientist’ outfit for the day. 

It took the young woman getting undressed for Allura to realize what was going on with Pidge. 

“Oh my!” Allura said pointing at the trail of hickeys along Mrs. McClain’s neck and chest. “Get those in the ‘line of duty’ police girl?” 

Pidge was topless with only her bra covering her breast. Lance’s signature was all over her body. Bite marks on the left side of her neck and shoulder. Hickeys along the right side of her neck and on her breast. She kept her pants on not wanting Allura to see how sore her still-red-ass was. Lance had completely turned the ‘Officer Holt’ situation around on her, and her skin was sporting the proof. 

Pidge, pretending to have absolutely no shame at all, “Oh please, you should see the suspect I roughed up.” 

Proudly, “Oh my god!” Allura paused getting dressed to high five her friend. “I can’t believe you topped Lance! How was it?” 

Pidge’s brown eyes shrank. She had lied, and now she had to keep it rolling. All while dressing up like a movie scientist. Complete with a sweater, lab-coat, name badge, scarf, skirt, and oversized glasses. Well, she had brought the scarf herself. 

“Uh,” she began. 

! (Last Night) 

Lance didn’t care how much noise he made sucking on her folds. He didn’t mind that Katie’s pussy was drenching his mouth. His only gripe was his cuffed hand going numb being stuck behind his back. But it was a small price hearing his girlfriend howl like a sex-starved demon. She tasted pretty good too. 

Her hand was firmly against the back of his head forcing him deeper into her sex. His tongue was absolutely consuming her in every way. Her body was shivering like little jolts of electricity were being sent inside her. Her mind was devolving with only sex being her God-given goal in life. Her new job and college classes could all burn if it meant an eternity of being eaten out by her lover. The feral noises coming from her lips encapsulated this. 

Lance was about to make her cum. But this fact seemed to upset Katie. As much as she loved feeling her mind collapse in a string of pleasure, she was supposed to be in charge. Lance was the one on his ass and handcuffed. He was supposed to be straining his voice as an orgasm built. He was supposed to be the one at her mercy. Katie had brought that officer outfit for a reason. 

“That’s enough you sexy bastard!” Pidge declared. 

She tore herself away from him only to strip her pants completely off and toss them back at Lance. While Lance was blindfolded, Pidge had begun doing some quick breathing exercises to calm herself down. 

She was about to ride him until he screamed her name. She was going to make him cum first this time. 

“Alright,” Pidge unzipped Lance’s pants, “I have eyes on the suspect.” 

“You’re taking this cop thing a little too seriously,” Lance said two seconds after his cock sprung out. 

“Quiet suspect!” 

! (Present Day) 

That ‘suspect’ was in class struggling to stay awake. His head lay on the desk listening to the professor’s lecture. His phone was recording the lecture and he’d have to listen to that later. He was not absorbing a single thing. Solely because Officer Pidge had spent the entire night draining him. Mr. Holt’s brain wasn’t fully functioning yet. 

Hunk, sitting next to Lance, tapped his forehead with the dull end of a pen. His level of intensity was on par with a child poking a possibly dead animal. 

“You dead?” Hunk whispered. 

Lance didn’t bother moving or looking in his friend’s direction. 

“Yes,” he faintly answered, “and Pidge killed me.” 

“Yeah, I heard.” Hunk clarified still poking Lance. After getting his attention, Garrett informed his friend, “Next time you and Pidge decide to have loud, angry, daddy complex sex, can you, uh, make sure I’m not in my room?” 

Lance gave a weak thumbs up before closing his eyes. 

“Geez,” Hunk set his pen down, then his head facing Lance’s. “What the hell did she do to you?” 

Lance exhaled and shrugged. His legs were made of jelly and his wrists still hurt from the cuffs. Hell, Hunk could see the indents they left. He wanted to know the full context behind the screaming, but at the same time, he didn’t. 

“Ugh,” Lance let out as if he were expelling toxins from his body. 

He would give Hunk those details after the class ended. 

! (Last Night) 

Katie & Lance’s thighs let out loud smacks as she bounced on his hard cock. Like before, Katie’s moans and screams sounded like her soul was gradually leaving her body. The louder she got; the harder Lance bucked. It was difficult for him, but he was making it happen. 

Katie rode Lance with her unbuttoned uniform top being her only clothing. Her instinctive grinds coming down were her own undoing. The all too familiar feeling of Lance’s mouth on her breasts had broken her ‘officer’ character. Her recognizable lidded gaze and incoherent breathing told Lance all he needed to know. 

After being in a relationship for almost a year, Katie’s body seemed programmed. She slid his cock right inside of her sex with the need to make him cum inside the condom. But, going in to eager for a reaction lead to her downfall. Without thinking, Katie was using Lance as a toy. Instead of playing with him, she was exploiting features she knew and loved. Katie had no chance. 

Screaming so loud that the windows shook, she felt a viciously strong orgasm. Her squirting pussy soaked Lance and the couch cushion under them. She gripped Lance’s head and shoulders trying to stay still as the bliss of climax forced her brain off. Like a game on automatic, she played herself. 

There was just one tiny problem. A problem that Katie would’ve forgotten about if Lance hadn’t opened his mouth. With her shouting descending into weak whimpers, Lance reminded his woman of something. 

“Hey babe, I’m still hard.” Sarcastically, “You know?” 

Holt’s eyes shot open. Just like that, ‘Officer Pidge’ was back. But this time, she was possessed. 

Pidge threw Lance to the carpet and on his back. Before any sound could leave his mouth, she tore the condom off and her mouth was on his manhood. Pidge’s forced his wet and hard meat down her throat with ease. However, she wasn’t being easy. 

“Katie,” the handcuffed man called, “Slow down!” 

She was going to suck him off until he came. If that meant sucking as hard as she could while bobbing up and down as fast as she could, then by all means. Lance, by the way, was in heaven and hell receiving the most aggressive blowjob of his entire life. With his hands behind his back, all he could do was squirm. 

Him shouting, “I can’t take it!” was exactly what she wanted to hear. It’s also the last thing he said before flooding her throat. 

! (Present Day) 

“Why’re you walking so weird?” Keith asked. 

The women’s shifts were over and Keith was their ride home. Allura snickered having learned of the altered details. Pidge just snickered without answering him. Keith raised a brow but ultimately let it go. As long as she was fine, it didn’t matter too much. 

“We’ll catch up to you in the car,” Allura said. She gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. He returned it by kissing her on the lips. The two forgot about what she had just said and started making out in front of the store. Pidge just got on her phone waiting for them to finish. Thankfully for her, it wasn’t long. 

From the counter, a thematic British voice shouted, “Don’t make me separate you two!” 

Embarrassed, “Uncle Coran!” 

Not ashamed in the slightest, Keith locked her into his arms and looked Coran right in the eye before dipping Allura into a passionate kiss. As awkward as making out with your boyfriend in front of a family member was, Allura slowly caved. 

Now, Pidge was happy for their relationship. But she had a class to get to and this was going to go on a while. So, from social media to her contacts, Pidge started texting her usual ride. 

Pidge: ‘Hey baby. Can you give me a ride? Keith is about to pound Allura in the mall bathroom.’ 

Lance: ‘Kind of like how Lance pounded you yesterday?’ *Smug emoji* 

Pidge squinted at her phone having no clue why her boyfriend was suddenly speaking in a third person. Three seconds later, a photo came in. In the background was Lance passed out on the apartment couch. In the foreground, holding the camera, was Lance’s big sister Veronica! 

Pidge: ‘What the fuck?! He snitched?!’ 

Veronica: ‘Nah. Hunk did. He was in the other room when you were calling my brother ‘daddy’.’ 

Pidge groaned and found a seat in the nearby food court. This wasn’t going away. Plus, Keith was being separated from Allura via an overprotective Coran. 

Pidge: ‘How long are you in town for?’ 

Veronica: ‘Longer than it took for you to ask ‘daddy for more’.’ 

Pidge: ‘Is this entire conversation going to be you making fun of me?’ 

Veronica: *Tongue out emoji* 

Pidge: ‘…I sucked your brother’s dick so hard that he broke the handcuffs I put him in.’ 

Veronica: ‘I thought you didn’t eat pork?’ 

Pidge: ‘I make exceptions for Cuban.’ 

Veronica: ‘So I’ve been told. Should I believe Hunk, or are you gonna spill?’ 

Pidge: ‘Why should I? And spill what?’ 

Veronica: ‘Because I refuse to believe that my little brother has game! I had to hold his hand across the street and I’m not ready to be aunt.’ 

Pidge: ‘Well, he does. And I’m not pregnant.’ 

Pidge: ‘and you’re already an aunt.’ 

Veronica: ‘Lance is still a kid. He doesn’t count.’ 

Pidge: ‘Count how?’ 

Veronica: *shrug emoji* 

Pidge: ‘…I really don’t care for you right now.’ 

Veronica: *shrug emoji* 

Veronica: ‘I’ll level with you. I’m in town for a conference and I see marks on my brother’s hands and neck. I want to know that he’s okay. I know he is but I can’t shake this no matter how much I want to. So please, you two are having safe sex right?’ 

Katie read this again and again for a minute. She understood where Veronica was coming from and even her horrible humor was now more understandable. So, she sent a clear and honest message. 

Pidge: ‘We had a safe word. I bought some cheap handcuffs and will get better ones next time. He put a condom on before railing me. I’m a bottom that tried to be a top for the night and Lance turned it around on me. I’m not abusing him. He’s not abusing me. I’m not pregnant. We use condoms. Happy now?’ 

Veronica: ‘Thank you.’ 

Deciding to give Veronica one more deserved scare, Pidge sent one more troll text. 

Pidge: ‘Now stop using my daddy’s phone to text me.’ 

Veronica: ‘Daddy!?’ 

Pidge: *Tongue out Emoji* ‘Damn straight.’ 

! (Last Night) 

Lance was huffing. His hands were free and they were pinning Katie to the floor. Katie had just made him cum twice via blowjob. This woman had continued to suck him off despite him already cumming and Lance was a little disgruntled being overstimulated. 

“Katie.” He snarled, “I’m gonna have to punish you for not listening.” 

“I’m sorry.” Katie offered. 

Lance, now smiling, shook his head. He leaned into her ear whispering his response. It both surprised and excited the Officer. 

“Safety word is ‘Lion’.” Lance flipped Pidge onto her stomach and sat on his knees at her side. One hand grasped her wrist keeping them locked above her head. The other hand was reeling back. For what? Well, Pidge had been a bad girl. 

A yell reminiscent of a dog barking flew out of Katie as Lance spanked her bare ass. 

Before Lance reeled back yet again, he repeated himself. 

“The safety word is ‘Lion’.” 

Katie nodded, and Lance went back to it with only ten in mind. Hard smacks echoed in the apartment. As loud as Lance’s hand against Katie’s bum was, her voice exceeded it. Holt yelped for the first three smacks. The next three saw Katie screaming her lungs out in joy. Lance wouldn’t continue until her panting subsided. As erotic as hearing her bellow out was, there was a line between fun and harm. 

The last four spanks left Katie’s ass completely red. The last one, however, drew her kink to the surface. 

“Daddy!” Katie barked. 

“Yes, baby?” Lance said massaging his palm. 

She flipped onto her side. Her top was open but was censoring her breasts. Her wet thighs spread, revealing her sex. Holt’s right leg laying on the ground with her left folding up. Katie was out of breath but didn’t care. 

Admitting defeat, “I think I’m a bottom.” 

Taking his opportunity, “I know, it’s red.” 

Unimpressed by her man’s joke, Katie grabbed her discarded hat chucking it at Lance’s stupid face. She did have an ulterior motive for this. Mainly the condom hidden under her hat. 

“Get over here and make me scream some more before I lose my hard-on.” 

Confused, “Uh, I don’t think women can,” Katie cut Lance off by flashing him. Her hard nipples not only proved him wrong but lured him in like a hungry fish. Suckling on the bait, Lance grasped his worm and easily slid past Katie’s folds. 

Neither of them lasted ten minutes. 

END


End file.
